The Dance
by chocolove-n-music
Summary: Katara is stuck at her school dance thanks to Toph. Though, a conversation with Azula reminds her of a certain person. That certain person happens to be at the back of the room looking at her. First Zutara fic. Modern day.


**The characters have some out of character characteristics, such as Toph's not blind; Azula is helpful, etc etc. And it's set in the 21****st**** century modern day-they're at a school dance. My first story ever since I created my fanfic account (which was 3 years ago). Anywho, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The masquerade ball seemed too loud for her liking but she had no other choice, her dearest best friend Toph, a girl who's love for earth can't be torn down, had managed (and she still wonders how) to talk her into coming. People were dressed up in costumes. She herself was dressed in a blue dress that flowed down her body like water, her hair in a messy bun of brown locks on her head with blue flowers in her hair. A glittery blue mask was surrounding her sapphire blue eyes.

"Come on Katara, lighten up, go find someone to dance with" the young 13 year old ushered the 15 year old towards the crowd.

"Toph!" she hissed, backing up.

"Look Sokka's there with Suki, and…"

"And Aang is looking at you"

Toph blushed a bit at the mention of the boy's name. Katara smiled, she knew Toph had quite a heavy crush on Aang and she knew he liked Toph, too.

"Go dance with him"

Toph smiled then eagerly went to Aang who took her hand. They danced.

Katara sat at their table, sighing and blowing a strand of loose brown lock out of her face. Her hand rested underneath her chin watching as people sway to the music. The school kept the theme classic and normal, but it still involved loud music at certain times. A glass was put in front of her and she saw Azula, smiling down at her. Her red halter neck dress went down to her knees, tied with a black belt around her waist and a pair of dangerous black stilettos on her feet. A red mask was in her hands.

"Not dancing?"

"No one worth the time" she answered easily.

"Oh course" Azula sighed.

"And what about you?"

"I came with Jet and of course my brother"

Azula is 15, just like Katara. She's a fierce girl, hot like blue flame, and is sometimes feared. She appeared as an average height girl with black hair and dark amber eyes. She had an older brother, a 16 year old. Katara doesn't see much of him, only when she comes over to Azula's home. She'd see him out in the garden, working out, sitting on the sofa watching the TV or in his room. All she knows about him was that he was a loner, he rarely talked to anyone in school and he had a scar over his left eye. Those were only pictures; she's never seen it in real life. His name is, Zuko.

"Where is Zuko anyway?"

"Somewhere here, I'm off now, Jet's getting impatient"

"Right" Katara waved as Azula went off.

Talking about Zuko got Katara thinking. She remembered the first time she met Zuko.

"_Who're you?" a soft, husky voice asked._

_Katara turned around to see a boy in a black hoodie._

"_I'm Katara, Azula's friend" the 13 year old stammered._

"_Right, Azula's coming, I'm her brother" he brushed past her, his spicy scent hit her. _

"_Hi…"_

"_I'm Zuko" he shrugged, and then he left the house. _

Katara remembered having a crush on the mysterious boy whose voice was so gentle yet husky. His appearance always took her breath away, his messy black hair, the muscular figure and that scar that had made him look even more attractive. Katara was about to take her mask off when a figure at the back of the room caught her eyes. He was staring at her; a 'Phantom of the Opera' mask covered half his face. He made a gesture for her to come.

As Katara walked, she noticed the gang stared at her, from Sokka to Toph to Azula. Toph and Azula were smiling while Sokka had a protective look on his face but Suki held him back, knowing better than he did. Sokka knew Zuko, since they were in the same grade after all, and he found Zuko quite intimidating.

When Katara was barely a foot away from him, Zuko had taken out a rose from behind him.

"You look stunning tonight"

"Thank you"

"Do you know who I am?"

"How could I not when you wear the same mask each day?"

It was partly true; he usually tried to hide the left of his face everywhere. He felt shameful and embarrassed to have such an imperfection. His family had tried to help him look beyond it, they tried so hard but it couldn't be helped. Zuko felt that the scar represented his weakness, but he was so wrong. Azula had told Katara the story from A to Z. It was when she was 12 and Zuko was 13, their house caught on fire and Azula was trapped inside and Zuko ran in to save her, but something hit him in the face when he managed to find Azula. He blackout but awakened in the hospital, with a scar on his face. He blamed himself that he could have gotten his sister killed, though Azula was barely scratched. The fire haunted him.

"You seem so lonely" she said.

Zuko was quiet then spoke, "Let's dance" he said as a slow song came up.

They danced in a quiet manner.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I confess something to you?"

"What is it?"

"I…"

"Dude! Just tell her already!" Sokka's voice rose over the crowd.

Zuko's jaw clamped together, _someday, he's going to get it_, he thought. Though, what could he do? Sokka is a nice guy.

"I really like you, for so long"

Katara was taken aback. She stopped. Zuko…the guy that _she _had a crush on for so long _likes her _back. She looked down.

"I really like you, too" she said quietly.

She didn't see the very rare genuine smile Zuko had on.

Then she looked up and saw it. Her smile brightened his eyes. His hands suddenly went to her mask and took it off, "Katara"

She did the same, "Zuko" tone, teasing.

He suddenly pulled her by the waist and kissed her. When he let her go, he chuckled at the surprised expression, "Apparently you don't know how long I wanted to do that"

And they shared one more kiss; breaking apart when found that all their friends were all sharing a look of happiness. Everyone went to them.

"Aw, Zuzu, got a girlfriend now" Azula teased.

"Told you not to call me that" Zuko glared at her.

"Whatever, but remember Katara is still one of my best friend, I'd still knock you down if you hurt her" Azula mock punch Zuko.

"Yup, same here" Sokka raised his hand, then turned to Katara, "And you, Zuko is a friend of mine, you'd better have a very good reason if you ever think about breaking up with him"

"I don't think that's possible" Katara held Zuko's hands.

"Aw, you little love birds have fun dancing all night, ok?" Toph said, cheerful.

"Yup, oh Zuko, you owe me a ride home" Aang reminded.

"Got it"

And the night went on for each and every one of them.

**Not the best but definitely not the worse I've written. I'll come up with something better someday. **


End file.
